S of Aes
by Woxiyu
Summary: Shusuran is an assasin working for Aes. She's really a show off in her job and doesn't even sneak through the back door. She is ordered to steal Silex which is a gem to get seven other stones that are important. Also her past comes back to haunt her.


_Hello Peoples! well this is a story that just popped into my head so....._

_

* * *

_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter One

A 19 year old girl with shoulder length light pinkish lavender hair and bluish gray eyes jumped down from air vent of a castle to the wall ledge of the treasure room. She wore a white blouse over a black vest like shirt and black mid-thigh shorts. On the left shoulder of her blouse, there is a red cape hanging to her lower back. She carried an ammo pouch around her shorts next to the sheath for her steal sword that has a gun for a handle. She took a moment to examine the room before her noticing 6 moving cameras and a lot of lasers that detect motion around the room. Across the room slightly to the right she spotted her target. A much secured vault that most likely had what she was looking for. She silently maneuvered through the room calculating the exact time and place that would be undetected. Reaching the steal door she recalled the code that her leader told her. _'1441701412' _She thought as she typed it in the number pad. The vault opened and she went in.

All around her were gold coins and jewelry. She could just imagine what her life would be like if she lived this luxury, but that wasn't what she come here to do. She walked past the gold and stood in front of a drawer like glass with nothing in it. When she opened it, she saw a clear crystal in some sort of glass sphere that fits her palm. "Here it is," She said as she picked it up. An alarm immediately went off telling guards that there is an intruder in the treasure room. She mentally cursed herself as she placed the sphere in her ammo pouch and dashed out of the vault. She was faced with 12 soldiers running towards her from 3 different hallways. Knowing her way around with the map she was given, she ran towards the middle hallway with her sword ready to kill anyone in her way.

With her sharp mind and honed skills, she easily disarmed the four soldiers in front of her of their guns and knocked them out putting them in the way of the soldiers behind her. She sprinted through a maze of hallways and exited through the gardens where she climbed over the wall escaping from the castle guards. Near the edge of the forest, she gazed at the full moon for a while. It shined through the forest with just enough light for her to see clearly, but not enough for anyone to notice her. _'It's been 3 years already,' _she thought to herself and walked on.

_2 hours ago_

Xuyen sat on his chair with his head leaned against his hand and tapping the armrest of the chair with his other hand. He had blue hair that was just below his ears. He wore a black shirt with light blue edges and dark blue pants that hid half of his sneaker like white shoes. He didn't wear fancy clothes like other kings. He just wore what was comfortable and to his liking.

His violet eyes stared with indifference at the advisers and general in front of him. They were explaining about how this organization called the Aes who sent a warning that they were going to steal from him tonight were a threat to his rule. He was a powerful ruler, almost unstoppable. He was liked by his people and allied to neighboring countries. He led and won tons of wars adding to his territory and wealth. His skill and tactics in battle surpassed everyone in the continent. The only thing that stands close to being a threat to him was the country of Acanthos in the east of the continent. The country controls the eastern coast, a quarter of the large continent, while he controlled nearly half of it. His allies formed a wall between Mensa and Acanthos. He doubted anyone would become a threat to him just because of a warning letter.

"My lord the wisest thing to do is to post more guards by the treasure room and entrances," Heiji suggested. He wore a gold and white robe like his other advisers showing wealth and power. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Even though he was the youngest, he was his wisest and thoughtful of his three advisers and has never failed him in any problem solving tasks. He was also his closest friend well at least the one he trusts most.

Xuyen turned his head to his general. Kenichi was a great strategist and sparring partner. The white haired and blue eyed man can analyze his opponents quickly and thoroughly to the point where he could predict their next hundred moves. He can also come up with several outcomes that the opponent might take and think of more counter attacks than you can imagine. He wore a white and red long sleeve shirt and black pants that covered his black boots. "See to it that it happens," Xuyen ordered. The general bowed and left to his new mission. After he was gone, Xuyen turned his attention back to his advisers. "There is something that puzzles me about this letter," He said. The advisers reread it.

_ King of Mensa,_

_ Tonight we will be infiltrating your castle to steal your most valuable possession. The item is greatly needed by our organization and will help mold this world's future. The event will occur two hours before midnight. Be prepared to pay for some broken parts of walls, doors, and anything that is on display in your halls._

_ S. of Aes_

"Yes, that is a wonder," the Eldest of the two advisers spoke up, "Why would they inform you of the time? They obviously insulting you thinking that you can't do anything about it. You can use this mistake and show who exactly they were dealing with."

"True," Xuyen answered, "No one could possibly sneak through the castle with all the guards watching."

The general came back and bowed before the lord. "It is done my lord. There are ten guards watching each entrance, four teams of five patrolling the hallways leading to the treasure room, and three guards in each entrance of the treasure room," Kenichi informed. "No thief can get through the tight security of that area."

Xuyen nodded to Kenichi. "It is a half hour until 10:00. We just have to wait and see what happens."

A half hour later, the castle was in chaos trying to find the thief that just escaped with Silex. It was indeed Xuyen's most valuable possession, though most of his people just sees it as a pretty glass ball with a fine crystal in the middle. It has a special effect. It can be used to find seven stones that put together in a certain place can grant a person's wish. At least that is what he heard. He didn't really believe it, but what's wrong with trying to find out? If it was true, everyone would bow to him. If it was not then everything is the same. Now the Seeker was stolen and there is a chance that his reign over Mensa would end_. 'Damn it!_'

Shusuran broke her gaze from the moon and put on a white cloak that covered everything from her head to her ankles with her hood on. Viewing from directly in front of her, you would see her mouth and nose while her eyes were hidden with the large hood. It took her the rest of the night to walk back to the base entering the building at around 4:00 A.M. She was met with an angry boss and a bunch of '_I feel sorry for you'_ looks from the rest of the group in the room.

"Wow, everyone's here to greet me. I feel so loved," Shusuran said with sarcasm. She knew she was going to get a lecture from the man in the middle, but didn't care because that was how she liked working.

"What the hell was that?" Shinichi practically screamed, "You could have gotten out with out making a sound and why did you send a letter to your target informing them of the mission?"

Shusuran sighed, "This is the hundredth time I did a mission like this. You should have expected and gotten used to it by now." She reached into her bag and took out the Silex. Her boss's angry expression turned into a frown. He knew her ways and really worried for her health. Even though she gets the job done no matter what, she still could get seriously injured or even worse killed.

Shinichi took the glass ball from her and inspected it with his hazel eyes. The orb showed a contorted reflection of him. His spiky brown hair was a bit messed up and the usual whites of his eyes were a little pinkish. He needed a nap. "One of these days, your actions would cost you dearly," He warned before handing the crystal back to her. "Use that to find the other seven. Do what ever you want to get it done. Just get it done." He then walked away to the elevator leading up to his office on the top floor. Once he was gone one of her co-workers approached her while the rest went back to their business.

"So, was it really filled with gold?" asked Tsuki "Was the king hot?" She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red Chinese dress with a golden dragon design on the side. She was the best thief in the organization and Shusuran wondered why Shinichi didn't send her for the mission. It would have been done more professionally if he had.

"Yes, there were mountains of gold and I didn't see the king so I wouldn't know," She replied heading back to her room and Tsuki followed her. She could sense that she wanted to ask another question and knew what it was. "No, I did not steal anything else but the Silex."

"Shusu-san, you're always too serious," Tsuki whined, "You need to fun once in a while." She paused for a second, "Do you even know how to have fun?" Shusuran blinked at the thief. Of course she knew how to have fun. She just didn't see the point when she usually kills people.

"You can't really have fun when you kill people for a living you know," She replied. In truth she does have fun with her job and it scares her. You aren't suppose to have fun while killing people, but she enjoys getting caught at the end and escaping sends adrenaline through her body. She was only serious at the beginning of the task," and so what if I take my job seriously? I kind of need to or else I'd be dead."

"That's true. Your job really isn't fun, but that wasn't your job last night. You should have gone crazy! It is so fun being a thief." Tsuki's eyes lit up as she thought of the number of times she stole something. She would always steal something for herself no matter how worthless it was. Once she stole a pair of chopsticks just because it was designed. "The only thing that sucks is that you get double of my paycheck's amount."

Shusuran laughed. "Well you're qualified enough to become an assassin so why don't you become one?"

"Cause I'd be really sad if I had to kill a guy that was hot." Shusuran smiled at her. Every time after a mission she always asked of she killed anyone that was hot and if the answer was yes then she'd always say 'that's too bad.' She truly was a weird friend to have. But she was a great friend. She always made her smile or laugh.

"It's all about hot guys for you isn't it?" She asked holding the knob of her room door.

"What do you mean? Any girl would think like that. I bet even you think like that," Tsuki took a moment to look at her expression which showed complete indifference. "Oh my god, you have someone don't you?" No answer came from the assassin as she entered her room. "You do!" The excited squeal was heard from the other side of the closed door. Most of the worker in the area outside paused to see what it was and then continued their jobs seeing it was just gossip.

Tsuki sat on Shusuran's bed and stared at her with a serious expression. "Shu-san, tell me." She demanded. Not once has her friend ever told her anything about her that was interesting. She wasn't about to give this topic up. It was time her friend open up to her. She knew something happened to her because something has to happen to you to start working for Aes. That something is the only thing that keeps you from quitting the job.

"Why does it matter so much?" Shusuran asked. She didn't like where this conversation was getting to and she wanted to stop it. She didn't want to talk about her past. It was painful to think about it.

"It matters! We've been friends for years and I should know about you. At least tell me his name."

"Shukaido, now let me sleep," she said before pushing her friend out of her room and slamming the door on her face. She was way too curious for her own good. Changing her clothes, she went to bed and got some rest. There was a lot of work that needed to be done.

_ "Shuka-kun, hurry up!" a younger version of Shusuran shouted as she ran down the road of a city. A young boy chased after the girl racing her to their favorite spot in the park next to a church. The young girl reached a boulder and leaned against it. "I win," She declared while grinning._

_ "You cheated," Shukaido protested as he sat down next to her. The girl laughed as she shifted her weight to lean against his shoulder. It was much more comfortable than a hard rock. They always played in this part of the park. It was the place when they first met._

_-Scene change-_

_ "Shukaido, how could you?" Shusuran asked while tears were running down her eyes. Shukaido just stared at her with indifference not caring about anything. He just stood there in front of her broken body._

_ "It was necessary," He said in a cold tone before he walked away. Shusuran glared at his retreating back with hateful eyes. She thought she knew him, but she was wrong. She trusted him, and he…_

Shusuran shot up from her bed. Her breathing was labored and her body soaked in sweat. She hadn't had that dream in so long. She thought she was cured from her trauma. _'Damn it, I'm thinking of him again,' _she growled in her mind as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. It was only 8:00 am but she couldn't go back to sleep now so she went to the cafeteria to get some food.

* * *

_well what did you think? review please_


End file.
